unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Evil Guy Super Show!
The Super Evil Guy Super Show! is a show on SMK Radio. It stars Evil Guy. The show had 6 seasons with 15 episodes each, with the exception of the last season, which had 14. There were also two specialsand a crossover movie with George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures. The show mostly focuses on Evil Guy's Cupcake destroying schemes, as other episodes focus on the Mario Series. Evil Guy' s main foe in his schemes is New Mario. There is a total of 5 seasons that aired. However, the show has a true total of 6 seasons, all with 13 episodes (excluding the specials). This sixth season was only present in the DVD Version (Limited Edition), which came with the DVD version of George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures. The lack of airing is because the ratings of Season 4 were good, but the SMK Radio guys didn't care and have yet to renew the show. Characters Main Characters *Evil Guy *Pickle *FERNANDO *Wario *Bowser (Exit CUPCAKE only) *Malleo (as of Exit CUPCAKE) Villians *Mario *Luigi *New Mario *New Luigi *Yoshi *Peach *Cupcake King *Giygas *Lucas *Ness *Waweegee *Walleo *Cupcakes *Barney *Ronald McDonald *Hitario *The Red Screen of Death *Raiza Other Characters *Toads *Kirby *George W. Bush *Goombario *Goombella *Waluigi *Stickmen *Sonic *Knuckles *Sgag (as of Red Screen of the Future, Parts 1-4) Episodes *Note: Due to lack of time on the developers' part, not all episodes are up yet. Pilot (2007) *-Prepare for trouble! And make it- TRIPLE?! Season 1 (2008) *101: The First Cupcake Destroying Scheme *102: It's Raining Bacon! *103: The Cheese Haters' Revenge *104: New Mario's First Attack *105: Shadow Kirby Appears *106: Traveling to the WHOA!verse *107: Goombella's Transformation *108: It's FERNANDO! *109: Lucas Appears *110: The Great Cupcake Danger *111: The Cupcake King's Revival *112: New Mario's Challenge *113: New Mario's Ultimate Cupcake Machine Season 2 (2009) *201: The Toad Town Home *202: Cupcakes of DOOM *203: Foes New and Old *204: Return to Evil Guy Tower *205: The Greatest Cupcake *206: Shy Guy Armada *207: Journey to the Black House *208: The Cheese Lover's Convention *209: Cupcake Days in Toad Town *210: Super Mario Cookies *211: Lucas is Back... With a Friend *212: The Moon Sprites, Part 1 *213: The Moon Sprites, Part 2 Season 3 (2010) *301: Regrouping at Home *302: A Mysterious Warning *303: The New Threat *304: Ronald McDonald's Racing Challenge *305: Return to the Black House *306: Cookies, Cupcakes, and Challenges *307: Ronald McDonald's Revenge *308: The Sermon of Reverend Tryclyde *309: New Mario and the Cupcakes *310: The Cupcake Cannon *311: The Day Cupcakes Struck Back *312: The End of Evil Guy Tower *313: Dark Evil Guy Attacks Season 4 (2011) *401: Hitario Challenges Evil Guy *402: The Greatest Race *403: The League of Cupcakes *404: The New Home *405: New Mario's Plumbing Service *406: The Destruction of Toad Town *407: Kidnapping Waluigi *408: Escaping from the Cupcake-ruled Future, Part 1 *409: Escaping from the Cupcake-ruled Future, Part 2 *410: Crashing the Cupcake Party *411: When Cupcakes ATTACK! *412: Taking Down Cupcake Castle *413: The Final Cupcake Destroying Scheme *414: Exit CUPCAKE Season 5 (2012) *501: Season 5 Promo *502: Betrayal AKA: The Death of Yoshi *503: New Mario's New and IMPROVED cupcake robot (part 1) *504: New Mario's New and IMPROVED cupcake robot (part 2) *505: Meet Malleo *506: Wario, Bowser, Waluigi, And Donkey Kong Join Evil Guy To Destroy The Cupcake Robot *507: The X-Men Defeat the Cupcake robot *508: Lucas takes Yoshi's place *509: Smoke Weed *510: When There's Smoke... They Pinch Back. *511: WRONG!!!!!! *512: It's Fire! *513: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *514: Barney Joins Team Rocket *515: Evil Guy Retires to College Season 6 (2013) *601: Red Army of Death (part 1) *602: Red Army of Death (part 2) *603: Red Army of Death (part 3) *604: Red Army of Death (part 4) *605: Red Army of Death (part 5) *606: Red Screen of the Future (Part 1) *607: Red Screen of the Future (Part 2) *608: Red Screen of the Future (Part 3) *609: Red Screen of the Future (Part 4) *610: Raiza Meets New Mario *611: V of Faceness (Part 1) *612: V of Faceness (Part 2) *613: V of Faceness (Part 3) *614: That Stupid Masumba *615: Killian's Demon Appears *616: The Best Christmas Ever (to be aired in December 2013) Season 7 (2014) Note: The Episodes in Season 7 will appear after the final episode on Season 6 Shorts *Evil Guy and firends Watch the Uncarousel of Unprogress from Unanythingwiki *We've found a thing. Specials Half-Hour Specials *Exit CUPCAKE (A.K.A: The Season 4 Finale) - The newest member of the evil guy team Malleo joins at the end of the special. Movies *The Super Evil Guy Super Movie! - aired to end Season 3 *EvilGuy 008 *Evil Guy Retires to College (A.K.A: The Season 5/Grand Series Finale) *The Best Christmas Ever - (aka Christmas Special Episode and Season 6 Episode Finale) Category:Shows